The prior art is replete with programmable timing devices. The best example is the common watch or clock which can be programmed to sound an alarm at a time programmed in by the operator. However, with such watches and clocks, the program can be changed at any time at the option of the operator or any other person.
The prior art also discloses delay circuits in alarm devices. U.S. Pat. No. 4,520,351 discloses an alarm system having a circuit which delays activation of an alarm circuit, to take corrective action upon accidental activation of the alarm device. However, the system is not programmable.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,234,051 discloses a driver alertness device enabling the driver to program in a time interval. Before expiration of the time interval, the driver must reprogram or warning signals will be given and the engine will be throttled back. A delay circuit is provided to produce a time interval between when the warning signal is given and the engine is affected, to enable the driver to regain control. There is no interrelationship between the functions of the programming by the driver and the time delay.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,240,071 discloses a time delay in the starter/ignition circuit of a vehicle wherein the operator must perform successfully some feat for a specified period of time before the engine can start. No programming is involved as the time delay is preset.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,778,809 discloses an alarm circuit which is programmable to different time periods. The circuit provides for deactivation of the alarm prior to expiration of the programmed time period. There is no time delay associated with the programming function.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,543,568 discloses time period delays in an alarm system between when the system goes on "stand-by" and full activation, permitting the user of the system to perform various functions during the time delays. There is no programming of the system by the user as a function of the systems use.